Marimo's Gallantry
by armaani
Summary: A samurai in Edo period is strolling around without any particular aim. But now he has found one...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! this is my new story and my first M rated fic. Now this story is result of two of my most favorite animes named 'Samurai Champloo' and 'Afro Samurai' and both cool and badasses known as 'Jin' and 'Afro'.

But still they are not as cool and badass as 'Zoro' and 'Vergil'. I think everybody already knows that i'm a hack n slash action maniac. Anyway...Just read and if possible enjoy

**Marimo's Gallantry**

A tall strong looking man wearing a Hakama and a green Haramaki, equipped with three swords strapped on left side of Haramaki and three earings on right ear and a Samurai Hat, was strolling across the woods. It appeared that he had no particular aim and was a rounin. Suddenly in a brink of an eye Samurai was standing surrounded by around 20 people. All of them looked like some thugs or bounty hunters. One of the men came forward acting like a very cool and badass Samurai…

Thug1: how ya doin? King?

Zoro: I don't now what you are talking about

Thug1: heh! Don't play dumb. We know everything. Santoryu user, three earrings, you definitely are him. Strongest Samurai and guy with highest bounty in Japan 'The King'

Zoro: I don't remember ever using that name

Thug1: Whatever, we'll be taking that head of yours

Everybody got equipped. Throwing his hat on ground Zoro also got in stance and placed his right hand on Sandai Kitestsu while his left hand on Shisuui…

Thug1: heh! I would already draw them if I were you, PUNK ASS MOTHER FUCKER (Man! I just love this line form 'Afro Samurai' though it's a little bit modified here)

Thug and everybody else leapt forward but before they could complete even one step all they could see were numerous flashes in an instant and just moments later all of them were cut down in pieces spraying blood all over. Everybody was dead except the one who looked like their leader…

Thug1: *pant* how *pant* how did you…do that?

Zoro: Air is the best sword for any swordsman. You just need to sharpen it

Thug1: hah! You think you got away? *pant* I'll *pant* take you to hell*pant* with me…

Thug took out a piece of dynamite which was already lit…

Zoro: _shit…_

Zoro tried to get away but suddenly it exploded and engulfed Zoro in explosion too. Zoro fell down the cliff and fell in the river below. Taking the sight of falling rocks and rising smoke above the cliff Zoro fell unconscious and was swept along the flow that was river…

Zoro slowly opened his eyes and noticed an object which was similar to a wooden ceiling. How did he get in a wooden place? He was flowing along the river and there he lost his senses if he remembers correctly. Maybe someone was able to save him. He was one hell of a lucky guy…

Moving off the blanket Zoro sat up in the futon he was sleeping in. All the wounds on his body were already treated and bandaged, he tried to search for his savior but found nothing. Now he was trying to find his swords. That wasn't hard they were beside the wall to his left. Zoro stood up and started checking his swords for any damage when he suddenly heard an angelic voice from behind…

Robin: Oh! You are awake already. You really are strong

Zoro turned around, he had two scenarios in his head when he woke up…

1) A weird old man who would act idiotically but will give him a very good advice about swordsmanship and would claim to be 'Musashi Miyamoto'

2) A very beautiful and hot brunette girl who will help her to heal his injuries and pretend to be nice but will collect data about his fighting style…

Looks like it is the later one, if that was the case then he had to be careful and not trust this woman very much. But there was still one problem, there were no microchips to hold data in this time period. Well! Not like he cared in the first place…

Robin: Scars on your left eye, upper torso and calves shows that you are a man of battle. What should I call you?

Zoro: oh! It's Zoro. Roronoa Zoro

Robin: (with a usual beautiful smile we all know) nice to meet you Zoro, my name is Nico Robin…um! Can I call you Zoro?

Zoro: yes…of course…

Robin: (with another smile) thanks! You can call me Robin…

Zoro: So…did you save me?

Robin: yes…I found you floating in the river

Zoro: thank you

Robin: (another smile) you are welcome

Zoro: _what's with this woman? This is suspicious, why would she help a stranger just like that? _

Zoro was moving his eye here and there to find some clues…

Robin: I live here alone…

Zoro: huh? Alone? All by yourself?

Robin: Yes. I have a brother but…he is just more of a burden for me. He rarely visits anyway and always brings problems…

Zoro felt the sadness in her eyes and tone. Maybe he was suspecting her without any reason. Maybe! But he still has to be careful…

Zoro: Sorry then I'll leave immediately

Robin wasn't happy to hear that, she felt like he pitied her. This time she spoke with more concerned and serious tone

Robin: please! Your wounds are not healed yet. You should stay here and rest. You don't have to pity me…besides it wouldn't be a debt if you helped me with some chores, right?

Zoro: Aren't you trusting me too easily? Helping a stranger this much, you could get in trouble…

Robin: (smiling again) I'm very talented when it comes to judging people. I helped you because I knew you weren't a bad person…that's why you are the only one I helped in my entire life

Zoro: _this woman sure knows how to talk…_if that's the case then I guess I have no choice, you saved me after all

Robin: I'm glad you understand (Robin sat beside the futon in which Zoro was sleeping a while ago and placed a tray she was holding) Please! Eat this, you need food to regain your strength and for those wounds too

There was no need to argue on that one, so Zoro sat down on his futon and started eating. It was good, very good… while Zoro was eating Robin left the room; it was hard to believe that she was living alone by herself but anyway

After resting one more day Zoro decided to help a little bit with chores because he didn't wanted to be a freeloader. Zoro was sitting beside the river with a pole and string attached to it. He was fishing; it was almost three hours and yet not a single fish. Zoro was in bad mood. Robin was collecting some clothes after laundry when noticed him

Robin: (giggling a little bit) and after all you said that fishing is a battle between man and fish, I'm surprise to see the result of this battle…didn't you say that you never lost any battle before? This truly is surprising…

Zoro's eye was twitching with frustration and anger now. He decided to finish this battle once and for all and jumped in the river

Robin: *sigh* he is too reckless…

At night, Robin was setting the dinner when Zoro came in with dripping wet clothes and two fishes in each hand while three in his mouth, this sight was surely amusing…Robin couldn't help but laugh, after controlling her laughter she stood up and taking fishes from Zoro she offered some clothes to Zoro…

Robin: Change into these, these are my father's. Quite old but they will hold until yours are dry…

Zoro took the clothes but before he could leave Robin called again…

Robin: oh! And you smell like fish, please clean yourself before dinner…

Zoro was walking outside now cursing under his breath

Zoro: damn! That woman is pissing me off now…and why the hell is she acting like my wife…no way that idea is too weird. Tch! Annoying…it doesn't matter anyway…I have to bear with it for now…

Zoro's wounds were healed after a couple of days so now he was ready to leave. He went to Robin to say thanks one last time.

Robin: are you leaving now?

Zoro: yes (Zoro took out a sack filled with money) thank you for everything…

Robin: I don't need it, it's ok

Zoro was a little bit surprised to hear it…

Zoro: very well then!

Zoro turned away and started walking. Robin felt a strange uneasiness, she wanted to stop him and stay a little bit longer, in all her life she had never met any man this much trustworthy all men she met so far were just like monsters who just wanted to devour her for their selfish desires, even though she did a very good job to stay safe by isolating from population and staying alone, but that was also a problem, loneliness wasn't a very good thing either, she didn't want to be alone for rest of her life and this man had blew away that loneliness for past few days. She wasn't feeling alone at all around him. She was enjoying and felt safe when she was with him somehow she felt happy with him. But maybe these were just one sided feelings, it felt like he had no feelings at all.

Robin was just staring at Zoro's back while he was leaving and slowly but steadily he disappeared from her sight without turning back even once. Robin understood that he had no feelings after all. She closed the door and went inside, alone again…

After some hours Robin was just about to leave to prepare dinner when suddenly her brother barged in and started running here and there trying to find a place to hide…Robin was getting hot in her head now, why has he come back again. He caused nothing but trouble

Robin: what are you doing here? I don't have any money to give you…are you listening?

He was just jumping here and there and looked very shook up…

Jyabra: sister please! Hide me somewhere, please help me…they will kill me…

Robin: what? who?

Just then house's door was kicked open…actually broken, and three large tough looking men entered… (I think you can guess who they are)

Lucci: what the hell are you trying to do now?

Jyabra was trying to hide behind Robin, Lucci pushed Robin away and grabbed Jyabra by collar…

Lucci: You promised to return money today remember? If you don't have any money then we have no choice either…

Jyabra started begging now…

Jyabra: oh please man! Let me go…please don't kill me. Killing me wouldn't do any good to you either…

Lucci: no! Oi Kaku! How about we cut him into hundreds of little pieces and feed our dogs, it would spare us some days of dog food…

Kaku: I don't think this trash could be used for anything better…

Jyabra: PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME, JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE DAY, I'LL RETURN EVERYTHING…

Lucci: we have already given you plenty of time…this is it for ya…

Lucci saw Robin by the corner of his eye

Lucci: _eh? Wow! why didn't i notice before?_(Asking Jyabra) who is she?

Jyabra: she…s-she is m-my s-sister…

Robin sensed an approaching trouble and clenched her teeth…this wasn't going to be good in anyway…getting closer to Robin Lucci spoke up

Lucci: what's your name?

Robin had no choice right now but to quietly answer whatever he asked

Robin: (lowering her eyes) Robin…

Lucci: heh! (Lucci's eyes were examining Robin from feet to head) how old are you?

Robin: (hesitantly) t-thirty

Lucci: you're living alone here?

Robin just nodded at this one…

Lucci: that's surprising…(turning his head to other two) what do you think?

Kaku: perfect…

Robin: _what?_

Lucci grabbed Robin's wrist and swung her towards the large man at the end

Lucci: Here Blueno (turned to Jyabra) your sister will payoff your debt until you don't…we're gonna sell her at a brothel…hehehe!

Robin: NO! LET ME GO…

Kaku gagged her and tied her hands and feet and Blueno lifted her on shoulder and they left. Robin was doing all she could but it was useless, she was doomed now, doomed for a hellish life. They were surely taking her to the hell now and there was nothing she could do

After a couple of days…

Zoro was strolling somewhere inside a town

Zoro: _damn! Where the hell am i? _(He asked a nearby person who seemed completely drunk already and was having difficulty even walking straight) oi! What is this place…? I mean in which part of city I am right now?

Drunkard: eeeeh? *hic* you don't *hic* know where are you going? *hic* Look around carefully *hic* you are in *hic* red light district jerk*hic* hehe! *hic*…

Zoro: tch! _I feel like cutting this bastard up…_whatever! _red light district? How did I end up here?_

Zoro was 'technically saying' strolling again when he noticed something…

Zoro: _what the hell…?_

* * *

><p>Man! first i thought it would be a one-shot but it's getting long, so i guess it would be a two-shot know.<p>

Whatever! please just read and if possible review me about this chapter. Please don't get angry on me if the idea is too retarded. Just scold me with reviews instead... As always a Million thanks for just reading and a Trillion thanks if you are reviewing too...Good bye, see ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! here is the final chapter, read and enjoy and this is first time for this much mushy story for me so please go easy on me...thank you in advance...

Chapter 2

Zoro was standing there in a kind of shock

Zoro: _I know her, no, maybe just my imagination. Like hell it is, she is Robin alright. I never asked her what she did for living but…no…something is wrong here…_

He could easily figure out that disappointment and sadness on her face, something must have happened. Zoro moved forward and got closer to that…cage like thing (Well! I don't know what should I call it…'Brothel Display window'? yeah right! whatever…)

Robin was just gazing at the wooden floor which has become a hobby for her, what else she could do anyway. Robin noticed someone coming near her, "here comes another asshole" that was what she thought before, but on a glance she realized that this asshole was the some whom she helped a few days ago…she was surprised to see him here…

Robin: Zoro?

Zoro: what is going on?

Zoro received no reply, Robin just turned her eyes away. Just then a fat man noticed Zoro and getting closer to him spoke up…

Owner: Hello sir! How may I help you, has anyone caught your attention?

Zoro turned his eye a little bit to see that man who was wearing a cunning smile and "I'm an asshole" was written all over his face…(don't bother trying to figure who it is cause he's just a fictional character)

Zoro: _tch! Bastard…ok, memorized, I'm gonna cut this asshole afterwards…_(pointing towards Robin) this one

Robin was surprised to hear this…

Owner: huh? Oh yes, yes…please this way, I see you got eye for the beauty…hehehe!

Zoro: shut up baldy_…_

After sometime Zoro was sitting on a futon just staring downward blankly and Robin was sitting beside him…

Zoro: *sigh* so it was because of your brother?

Robin: yes

Zoro: tch! he's lucky that I don't know how he looks…(Robin laughed a little bit at this) what?

Robin: no! nothing…

After few moments of silence Robin started to take off her yakuta which surprised Zoro a little bit…

Zoro: w-what are you doing?

Robin: _what? _ You paid for this, right?

Zoro: n-no, please stop…I didn't paid for this…I just…wanted to talk…you don't have to do this, not for me at least…

This was even more surprising for Robin, he had paid a fairly good amount and there was nothing that could stop him but still he wasn't doing anything? Was he thinking about her feelings? It was really ironic for Robin because there was actually someone who thought about her feelings. Robin just nodded and sat beside him again. Placing her hand over Zoro's and resting her head on his shoulder Robin spoke softly…

Robin: you don't have to worry about my feelings… (Zoro just grunted) So! If I make a request, will you fulfill it?

Zoro: what kind of request?

Robin simply moved her right hand to Zoro's left cheek and started caressing the scar over left eye with her thumb…Zoro didn't understand until he felt Robin's lips on his, Zoro's muscles were just frozen stiff right there. Was this the request? What kind of request was this? Robin knew she could have asked something more important but she also knew that it was useless, it's not like they would let her go just like that, so! for now it was enough. For last few days this activity called 'sex' was nothing but just pain for her, mentally and physically too. She wanted to know whether it would make any difference or not if it were someone she likes. So far the results were positive

Zoro was still frozen there, he was continuously sending messages form his brain to muscles but they were not obeying commands of his mind anymore. It felt like he has lost control over his body for time being. Intoxicating, touch of her fingers against his shoulders which slid under his Hakama, soft lips which were kissing his neck and collar bone, her breath, her scent, her whole presence right now was intoxicating. Zoro was succumbing to her very presence, it's not like it was first time. Lot of women tried to pull him in this kind of situation before, whether to lure him in a trap or for pure desire it didn't matter. All of them failed miserably, but he wasn't able to bring himself to shove off this woman like others. Maybe he has inhaled some nano-bots during that last kiss and now he's moving according to her orders? What the hell was he thinking? That's not possible, he just has to admit, he was enjoying it…and wanted even more

Robin was almost clinging to him wrapping her hands around his back and kissing his neck impassionedly. Situation represented that it was Robin who paid to have this time with Zoro. Robin brought her hands back to his shoulders and slid that piece of cloth down while kissing his right shoulder, finally giving in Zoro freed his arms from that piece of cloth and taking her face in his hands looked in her eyes. Oh crap! He was caught now, caught in the gravity of two black-holes, they were more like blue-holes sucking all of him in, not letting even a ray of light escape. Space-Time continuum was intertwined together in there and it felt like forever, but he was pulled back when lids covered those holes and once again he felt those soft lips against his…

Parting the kiss after some time and settling herself over Zoro, Robin slowly pushed him back. Zoro laid down and untied Robin's hair with his left hand, they were long enough to completely cover Zoro's face. Entangling his left hand in Robin's hair Zoro's right hand slid her Yakuta down. It was completely different, his hands were so firm yet so gentle, his touch was at completely different level than of those who jumped at her like wild beasts…

After some time and some more kisses their cloths were out of the way now. Getting up and placing her hands on Zoro's chest she let it slide in her. Now Zoro was in trouble again, this stupid air, even though it was best sword for a swordsman, right now it was a big problem for Zoro, because those sound waves which were transmitting from Robin's throat to her ears were launching a massive attack to take over 'still-sane-part' of his mind. Craziness was trying to invade this part of brain from two sides, those moans and an even more strong force that was from that lower part of his body. Letting herself fall into ecstasy Robin almost dug her nails inside Zoro's chest, but the signals of pain were not strong enough as compared to other two. Zoro didn't notice anything, he was almost immune to this much pain in the first place. This place was like hell to Robin for past few days, but just because of this man it was feeling like a paradise, where she wanted to stay forever. She realized that it wasn't just this place wherever she go if he was with her it would be Heaven

After some minutes of fight with their own minds to stay sane finally both of them climaxed almost at the same time. While Zoro almost crushed her waist in between his hands Robin almost ripped apart skin from his chest and finally coming back to her senses she fell on the same chest which had many more scars along with the big one. Tracing those new scars with her fingers and with a smile she said softly…

Robin: I'm sorry about these

Zoro: (caressing her shoulder and waist) it's ok! They will heal in no time

Robin: oh! That's good, because I won't be able to treat them anymore…

Zoro felt a tear drop on his chest, he new its reason, what else could it be. Just in some time this place will turn into hell again, for Robin that is. She hoped she had Quicksilver so that she would slow this time as much as possible. But that was just a dream. Despair was inevitable for her. Lifting her face up Zoro kissed on her forehead…

Zoro: don't worry! I'll get you out of here…

Robin: what? But…how?

Zoro: (with a smirk) it's simple! I'll buy you…

Robin just smiled, she new it was pointless, they wouldn't sell off an important tool for their business so easily. All businessmen think more about long-term profit instead of short-term but Zoro didn't knew it. She was happy that he was ready to do this much for her. She was happy, maybe a little bit too much at this time. In case she wouldn't get another chance she wanted to tell Zoro about her feelings, whether he would accept it or not didn't matter…

Robin: Zoro…I love you…

Zoro: hmm? Heh! Yeah, I guess me too…

What? Now Robin didn't except this, not so easily at-least…

Zoro: don't worry! I'll definitely get you out…I promise

Robin was hoping deep inside that somehow this would come true, somehow…

After few hours Zoro was strolling again in streets with almost same thoughts in his mind

Zoro: _I said I would buy her, but I don't have enough money right now…tch! Guess I have to nail a rich bastard_

Zoro entered a restaurant and ordered some sake for time being, he was just gulping down sake when he noticed a fat-ass who was sucking down food and sake like a fuckin' black-hole. After sometime he finished and paid his bill revealing a big sack of money…

Zoro: _bull's-eye…_

Zoro paid his bill and left the place behind that fat guy, Zoro followed that guy a little bit and when area was less populace Zoro pushed him in a narrow alley which caused him to fall on his face. Fatty tried to get up but felt a pointy thing against the back of his neck…

Zoro: there is a very important thing on your shoulders; try to speak or turn back and you'll loose it forever…

Fatty: *gulp* (he simply nodded)

Getting down Zoro took the sack out

Fatty: HEY! That's my (Zoro hit him on back of his head and he fainted)

Zoro: no it isn't! You snatched it from someone else…

Zoro moved forward leaving that fat-man unconscious in alley. After a very hard struggle Zoro finally found the place. Robin was as usual gazing again at the wooden floor when again she noticed Zoro coming. What? He really was back. Robin's eyes lit up at his sight and Zoro just crossed her giving her a smile. What was the meaning of this? Robin didn't know yet. Just by coincidence again owner of place saw Zoro and rushed to him…

Owner: oh hello sir! How may I help you? (Again with that stupid smile)

Zoro: (Pointing towards Robin) I want to buy her… as mine…

Owner: huh? You mean…you want to take her with you?

Zoro: yes! How much?

Owner: no sir! You see I can't do that…

Zoro: I'll give you double price

Owner: huh? *sigh* you see sir! She is an important asset for our business (getting closer and almost whispering) you can say she is the best item in one's shop right now…hehehe! I think you can understand…

Zoro clenched his teeth and was desperately controlling his hand from reaching the sword when a large man with hair completely brushed back and a horizontal scar almost in middle of his face smoking a pipe came in…

Crocodile: (pointing to Robin) that woman, hurry up…

Owner: oh yes sir! Of course…

With this he moved forward

Owner: (turning to Zoro) you understand now? Now if you have no other business than scram…

Zoro was at the limit of his patience now but somehow controlled it and left that place. Robin saw Zoro walking and realized that it was just a dream after all she heard the call for her then and without any other hope prepared herself to enter that hell once again

Zoro stopped at the other side of street and turned back watching Robin leaving, he made his decision then…

Zoro: _Looks like I have to do it hard way, should have gone for it from the start…_

Zoro patiently observed and saw that man from before entering a room on second floor, the moment door closed and post cleared Zoro leapt forward and jumped on the shade of first floor and with another big jump landed on shade of second floor. With another quick jump and crossing the wooden railing Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and cut the door in two pieces…Crocodile who was almost over Robin and Robin too, both were startled by this…

Crocodile: what the?

Crocodile stretched his hand to grab his sword but instead he saw his own both hands flying in air spraying blood all over himself…

Crocodile: MY HANDS…

By that time his upper half was also flying in air and pieces of his body fell on floor, he died in short time and the owner who was unluckily still nearby came to the room running…

Owner: what happened sir? …WHAT THE HELL? (Looking at Zoro) YOU…

Zoro: (with demonic aura) hehe! I've memorized you too…

Owner: WHAT? (Before he could turn back to run or call security he was also flying in pieces)

Unsheathing Wado Ichimonji Zoro got closer to completely shook up Robin and stretched out his right hand. This was only chance for Robin, only ray of light in complete darkness, Robin reached out and grabbed Zoro's hand and pulling her Zoro lifted her on shoulder…Security guards had heard Screams so they arrived in short time but just then Zoro jumped out and taking two steps on shades again landed in street and started running…

Security1: AAAA! BOSS! OI THEY ARE GETTING AWAY AFTER THEM…

After almost ten minutes running Zoro reached at the bank of river and stopped there, letting Robin down on her feet he unsheathed all of his swords

Zoro: just wait here! I'll be right back…

Robin just smiled and Zoro leapt in and started cutting pursuers like pieces of paper one by one…This sight of Zoro was totally different, he was like a beast right now who was attacking those who were trying to steal something important from him. Until some hours ago she saw only soft side of Zoro, this was his other side just like a Death-god. And he was doing this for her, looks like she has tamed a demon, should she be proud of it? Of course, she should be, but more importantly it was pride that he loved her the same way she does…After getting rid of all of them Zoro unsheathed his sword and walked back to Robin

Zoro: Come on! Let's go…

Robin: ah! Yes…

Just then they heard more pursuers yelling behind, this time it was police force…

Zoro: oh crap! It's good if we just ignore them…

Zoro quickly lifted Robin in his hands ("bridal-style" if you don't get it) and started running along the river bank at full speed…

Officer: AAAH! STOP RIGHT THERE! HURRY UP AFTER THEM…

Robin: (looking at pursuers) I hope I wouldn't be a burden on you…

Zoro: burden? Heh! I keep things as heavy as you in my side-pocket…

Robin: so that's where you're gonna keep me?

Zoro: well…unfortunately! You are too big for that place… (Robin just giggled)

Officer: *pant**pant* OI! STOP*pant* man! Who is he? How can he run that fast?

After pursuing them for some time officers stopped running…

Policeman1: Sir! *pant* I think I know*pant* who he was…

Officer: really? *pant* Who?

Policeman1: 'King'*pant* Roronoa Zoro…

Officer: WHAT? THE K-K-K-K-KING? *gulp* I think… we should… stop pursuing now… and go back…

Policeman1: _what a sissy…_

After they left sometime later Zoro and Robin popped their heads out of some bushes

Robin: looks like you are very popular…(Zoro just shrugged) So? Where to?

Zoro: how about that place of yours?

Robin: no! I don't want to go back there…

Zoro: guess it's just traveling then

Robin: I don't mind…

Zoro started walking…

Robin: Zoro?

Zoro: what?

Robin: why are you going back to the city?

Zoro: …!...(turned back and started moving again)

Robin: *sigh* _I hope I didn't make a wrong choice_…

She knew inside that she didn't…

END

* * *

><p>MAN! know i get it, writing 'M' rated story is hard as hell, well since it was my first time please go easy on me...and tell me if it was too mushy...good bye and as always please review and million thanks for reading...<p> 


End file.
